Tanpa Syarat
by Atan48
Summary: "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" "Kenapa harus aku?" Sakura memang selalu menunjukkan senyumnya. Tapi Sasuke tau, tidak ada senyuman yang sama di hatinya. Ketika kau membaca ini, aku sudah tidak sakit lagi. Aku mencintaimu. Special for Sakura's Birthday, walaupun telat
**Warning : Typo berserakan, alur gaje, feel kurang dapet, Sasuke-nya OOC banget yaoloo...
Inspired by : Afgan – Cinta Tanpa Syarat, Afgan – Untukmu Aku Bertahan, Dorama "Ichi Rittoru no Namida".  
Disclaimer : Semua chara hanya milik Om Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

 **Don't like? Don't scroll down**

 **Happy reading minna ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TANPA SYARAT  
Story by : Atan48**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu menatap datar vas bunga putih di samping ranjangnya. Vas bunga yang setiap pagi bunganya selalu diganti oleh seseorang. Lily putih. Ahh, seseorang itu memang selalu tau apa yang menjadi kesukaannya.

 _Kriiieett..._

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sesosok laki-laki jangkung yang matanya di kelilingi lengkungan hitam. Laki-laki itu membawa semangkuk bubur untuk dimakan sang Gadis pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" Laki-laki itu melontarkan sedikit pertanyaan basa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana, karena daritadi sang Gadis hanya diam. Ia hanya diam.

"..."

"Ah, ayo kita makan sambil berjalan-jalan keliling rumah sakit." ucap laki-laki itu. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh ringkih sang Gadis dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda.

Laki-laki itu mendorong kursi roda sang Gadis berkeliling rumah sakit sambil sesekali menyuapi sarapan. Mulutnya tak berhenti bercerita hanya untuk sekedar menghibur gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Tapi lihatlah, gadis itu hanya diam. Ia tak merespon apa-apa.

Pandangan mata laki-laki itu melembut, tetapi juga menyiratkan sebuah kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Saa... ke..e.."

.

.

.  
 **Sakura Haruno.**  
 **Gadis manis yang empat tahun lalu didiagnosa menderita** _ **Spinocerebellar Degeneration**_ **yang merenggut seluruh hidupnya. Penyakit yang menyerang otak kecil hingga membuatnya kesulitan berjalan, menulis, berbicara, bahkan makan sekali pun. Penyakit yang sampai sekarang tidak ada obatnya, hingga lambat laun tubuh Sakura takkan bisa bergerak lagi. Dan Sasuke, adalah satu-satunya orang yang dimilikinya saat ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih teringat jelas di ingatan Sasuke tentang enam tahun yang lalu. Sakura tak seperti ini. Ia adalah gadis manis yang ceria, banyak bicara, cerewet, lincah, juga cerdas. Sakura juga bukan tipikal gadis yang suka memperhatikan fashion ataupun penampilan. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Sakura berbeda dengan gadis lainnya.

Empat tahun belakangan ini adalah waktu-waktu terberat yang dialami Sakura- atau mungkin juga Sasuke. Gadis yang ia cintai, mendadak cacat. Tak ada lagi yang dapat Sakura lakukan.

Waktu itu, mereka masih SMA. Waktu yang pas untuk jatuh cinta. Mereka begitu bahagia. Sasuke menghidupkan lagi semangat Sakura saat gadis itu terpuruk kehilangan kedua orangtuanya.

Hingga pada suatu hari; Sakura mulai sering tersandung dan hilang keseimbangan, ia juga mulai sering tersedak saat sedang makan, ia pun mulai kesulitan mengambil barang. Hal itu mulai membuat Sasuke curiga dan mengajak Sakura ke dokter.

 _Spinocerebellar degeneration._

Langit seakan runtuh menimpa Sakura. Bergegas Ia berlari meninggalkan ruangan dokter tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi.

"Hei, Sakura! Tunggu!"

Sakura terus berlari, menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke serta air hujan yang menghantam tubuh kurusnya. Hingga ia berhenti di sebuah taman sepi dan mulai berpikir sendiri.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa harus aku?" gumamnya dengan lirih.

 _Seet_ , seketika tak ada lagi air hujan yang mengenai tubuh Sakura. Ia melihat ke atas, ada sebuah payung putih yang dipegang Sasuke untuk melindungi tubuh Sakura dari hujan.

"Kenapa kau masih mengejarku? Kau dengar 'kan apa kata dokter? Pada akhirnya, aku akan terbatas pada tempat tidurku. Tak ada yang akan mengerti hal yang aku katakan. Aku tak akan bisa berbicara, ataupun makan. Kau pasti kecewa denganku, aku akan cacat. Tak ada lagi alasan untuk kau tetap mencintaiku. "

Sasuke menghela napasnya, enggan menjawab perkataan Sakura.

"Ayo pulang. Kalau kau hujan-hujanan disini, kau malah akan tambah sakit."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Padahal tanpa Sakura tau, Sasuke juga tak ada alasan untuk pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Walaupun ini akan sulit, tapi Sasuke tak ragu. Cinta Sasuke, tanpa alasan apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakuraa.."

"Err.. gii."

"Tidak, aku tak mau pergi."

"Ku.. gak.. rluu.. ke.. syan.. dri..mu!" ujar Sakura dengan sedikit bentakan.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya pelan. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, gadis itu masih sempat membentaknya.

"Siapa yang kasihan padamu? Sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Aku tak akan pergi, aku akan tetap disini."

"Kkaauu.. hoong.."

"Astaga. Aku harus apa lagi supaya kau mau percaya dan melihatku seperti dulu? Kau seperti menjauhiku." Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura. Datar.

Kalau saja sistem syaraf bisa didonorkan, mungkin Sasuke sudah mendonorkan seluruh miliknya untuk Sakura. Sekali lagi, hanya untuk Sakura.

"Sakura, aku tak butuh apapun darimu. Aku hanya minta kau untuk tak ragu."

Perlahan, airmata mulai menggenangi bola mata Sakura. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke memeluk tubuh kurus Sakura. Kehangatan mengaliri tubuh mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu, tanpa syarat apapun."

"Ke..tass.." ucap Sakura.

"Kau mau menulis?" ujar Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke memberikan kertas dan spidol pada Sakura. Sakura hanya menulis jika kalimat yang ingin dia katakan terlalu panjang untuk bisa ia ucapkan.

Dengan susah payah Sakura menulis. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menyodorkan kertas tersebut pada Sasuke.

 _Carilah perempuan lain. Kau tak boleh terjebak denganku yang seperti ini._

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Diremasnya kertas tersebut dan dicampakkannya ke arah pintu kamar.

"Bicara apa kau? Aku hanya ingin kau, Sakura. Demi Tuhan, aku tak ingin siapa pun lagi."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Percayalah padaku. Hanya itu inginku. Aku akui kalau aku memang takut dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, tapi aku takkan pergi. Demi apapun."

Airmata sukses meluncur dari netra indah Sakura. Laki-laki ini benar-benar tulus padanya.

Sasuke mengusap pelan pipi Sakura yang basah, kemudian berujar penuh sayang, "Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?".

Sakura tak mengangguk, tak juga menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menulis, dan isi tulisannya berhasil membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum sambil menahan airmatanya.

 _Untukmu, aku akan bertahan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke benci hari Kamis, ia begitu sibuk hingga tidak bisa menemani Sakura lebih lama di rumah sakit.

Kertas-kertas berserakan, laptop menyala, serta beberapa botol airminum di meja perpustakaan yang sedang ditempatinya. Kantung di matanya menandakan kalau ia kelelahan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, beginilah nasib mahasiswa semester akhir seperti dirinya.

Ah, ya. Mahasiswa, pikir Sasuke. Seketika dada Sasuke terasa sesak, hatinya serasa dicubit kecil. Ya, ia tak boleh mengeluh! Tidak ada waktu untuknya mengeluh. Ia harus semangat demi Sakura, hanya demi Sakura-nya.

Demi Sakura pula, ia mengambil fakultas kedokteran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tep.. tep.._  
Sakura menyendok makanannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Tak ada suster yang bisa menemaninya saat ini, Sasuke juga masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

Ah, mengingat kuliah, hati Sakura menjadi sakit. Dulu ia selalu bercita-cita ingin menjadi dokter dan dapat menolong orang-orang yang membutuhkannya. Tapi kenyataan menampar pelan dirinya, ia-lah yang membutuhkan pertolongan orang-orang.

"Hmmm.." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak ingin mengeluh lagi, ia sudah berjanji untuk terus berusaha melawan penyakitnya. Walau tak ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh, tapi setidaknya ia harus bertahan hidup lebih lama.

"Uhuukk," tiba-tiba saja Sakura kesulitan menelan makanannya, serasa ada yang nyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Uhukk, eghh"

"Sakuraa! Maaf aku baru dat― astaga!" Sasuke datang dengan membawa boneka panda besar. Tapi boneka itu terjatuh begitu saja ketika melihat Sakura-nya kembali tersedak.

"DOKTEERR!"

Dengan sangat panik Sasuke memencet tombol pemanggil dokter yang ada di samping ranjang Sakura. Sesekali ia bergumam menenangkan Sakura.

Tak lama dokter datang beserta dua orang suster dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah paniknya. Dengan sigap mereka memasukkan selang kecil ke mulut Sakura, yang Sasuke tau itu berfungsi untuk mengeluarkan makanan yang Sakura telan tadi. Lalu setelahnya dokter menyuntikkan obat tidur agar Sakura bisa beristirahat.

"Untung saja kau datang. Kalau tidak, ia bisa saja mati karena tersedak." ujar sang Dokter.

"Tolong, sembuhkan dia. Kumohon padamu, Dokter. Aku tak peduli berapa biayanya, akan kubayar. Tapi tolong, sembuhkan dia." ucap Sasuke memohon. Mereka memang tak pernah pusing soal biaya rumah sakit. Karena sebelum meninggal, orangtua Sakura meninggalkan harta lebih dari cukup untuk Sakura. Tapi tetap saja, untuk yang satu ini, Sasuke harus turun tangan.

Sang Dokter menghela napasnya pelan, "Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini. Ia tak bisa sembuh, kita hanya bisa memperlambat perkembangan penyakitnya."

"Teruslah beri gadis ini semangat, buat dia hidup lebih lama." sambungnya lalu meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

"Saku.."

Sasuke memungut boneka yang sempat ia jatuhkan, lalu meletakkannya di sisi ranjang Sakura. Lalu ia membuka tas gitarnya, berniat menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk gadis-nya.

 _Jreeng.._

Petikan gitar mulai memenuhi ruangan. Perlahan, Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

 _ **Tenanglah kekasihku, ku tahu hatimu menangis.**_

Sakura memang selalu menunjukkan senyumnya. Tapi Sasuke tau, tidak ada senyuman yang sama di hatinya.

 _ **Beranilah tuk percaya, semua ini pasti berlalu.**_

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Tidak. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak pernah berani percaya. Semuanya tak akan pernah berlalu. Yang ada, penderitaan Sakura akan terus berlanjut.

 _ **Meski takkan mudah. Namun kau takkan sendiri. Ku ada di sini.**_

Ya, untuk ini Sasuke yakin. Ia takkan pernah membiarkan Sakura melewati hidupnya sendiri.

 _ **Untukmu aku akan bertahan. Dalam gelap takkan ku tinggalkan.**_  
 _ **Engkaulah teman sejati, kasihku..**_  
 _ **Di setiap hariku**_  
 _ **Untuk hatimu ku kan bertahan. Sebentuk hati yang ku nantikan.**_  
 _ **Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu, arti cinta yang telah kita punya.**_

Sasuke mengentikan sejenak permainan gitarnya, menatap wajah polos Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Wajah polos seakan tak ada beban berat yang sedang menimpanya.

Kemudian, ia melanjutkan lagi lagunya.

 _ **Beranilah dan percaya, semua ini pasti berlalu.**_  
 _ **Meski takkan mudah. Namun kau takkan sendiri.  
Ku ada di sini..**_

 _ **Untukmu aku akan bertahan. Dalam gelap takkan ku tinggalkan.**_  
 _ **Engkaulah teman sejati, kasihku.**_  
 _ **Di setiap hariku.**_

Sasuke berani merelakan haknya menjadi penerus tunggal perusahaan keluarganya dan memilih menjadi dokter, itu demi Sakura. Semuanya, demi Sakura. Ia bertahan sampai seperti ini juga demi Sakura. Ia tak akan mungkin membiarkan Sakura sendirian melawan penyakit mematikan itu.

 _ **Untuk hatimu ku kan bertahan. Sebentuk hati yang ku nantikan.**_  
 _ **Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu..**_

 _ **Arti cinta yang telah kita punya...**_

Terkadang Sasuke merasa putus asa ketika mengetahui bahwa obat-obatan yang Sakura minum tak ada efeknya. Tapi setiap kali ia melihat Sakura menjalani fisioteraphy dengan sangat semangat, hal itu membuatnya merasa kecil hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa putus asa? Sedangkan sang empunya penyakit saja terlihat begitu semangat untuk terus hidup.

Sakura juga kadang merasa sakit setiap kali mendengar cemoohan teman-teman wanita Sasuke tentang keadaan dirinya. Tak jarang Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk mencari perempuan lain. Tapi tentu saja ditolak oleh Sasuke.

 _"Tahu apa mereka? Mereka tidak tahu kita, 'kan? Aku hanya cinta kau, dan aku yakin kau juga cinta aku."_

Suara petikan gitar Sasuke telah terhenti, menandakan kalau lagunya telah selesai. Ia melihat wajah tanpa beban Sakura sekali lagi.

Ada airmata mengalir di pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Suster, tolong pakaikan gaun ini padanya. Dandani ia secantik mungkin." ujar Sasuke kepada salah seorang suster yang merawat Sakura. Tangannya menyerahkan bungkusan baju dan perlengkapan make-up yang baru saja ia beli.

Sementara Sakura, ia masih menatap heran pada Sasuke. Untuk apa gaun dan make-up itu untuknya?

"Sudah, kau tak usah khawatir. Aku pastikan kau akan jadi seorang puteri hari ini." ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Suster, tolong ya. Sebelum pukul 5 sore." sambungnya lalu pergi, dan hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh sang Suster.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Ayo kita berdandan!"

"Ee..?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sang suster mengubah penampilan Sakura.

Suster membopong Sakura untuk duduk di kursi rodanya dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya suster.

"Ni..ii.. akk..u?"

"Tentu saja ini kau. Kau sangat cantik, Sasuke pasti senang sekali!" ucap suster itu dengan gembira.

 _Kriieett.._

"Sakura," Sasuke muncul dengan tuxedo hitam yang membuatnya nampak berwibawa.

"Ah, itu Sasuke. Aku harus pergi. Bersenang-senanglah!"

Sasuke tersenyum pada sang suster sebagai ucapan terima kasih, dan sang suster hanya menggangguk kemudian pergi.

"Kee.."

Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati gadisnya memakai gaun putih selutut yang menyatu dengan warna kulitnya dan aksen bunga di bagian dada sebelah kiri, juga pita rambut warna krim disematkan si sela rambutnya, pantofel putih, ditambah make-up tipis yang sedikit menyamarkan wajah pucatnya. Sangat cantik.

"Wahh.."

Sakura menunduk malu, "Pa.. kuu.. en..n.. tiik?" ucapnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak cantik. Tapi suster itu yang begitu lihai mendandanimu haha," ucap Sasuke sedikit menggoda Sakura.

Sakura memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Uuhh," Sasuke menoel pipi tirus Sakura dan kemudian mendorong kursi rodanya menuju suatu tempat yang sudah ia rencanakan.

"Ayo, kita pergi."

"Ma..na?"

"Ada deh,"

"Hu.. uhh"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terus mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju tempatnya menuntut ilmu sebagai dokter. Kebetulan cuaca hari itu tidak panas, jadi tidak akan membuat Sakura kepanasan.

Sepanjang jalan, selalu saja terdengar bisik-bisik dari orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Ada yang iri, ada yang prihatin, ada pula yang mencemooh.

 _"Psst, gadis itu cacat. Bodoh sekali pria itu."_

 _"Ah, ternyata masih ada laki-laki yang tulus mencintai wanita-nya. Aku harap aku dapat menemukan laki-laki seperti dia."_

 _"Kasihan sekali gadis itu, tapi dia beruntung mempunyai pacar seperti laki-laki itu."_

 _"Kenapa laki-laki itu mau bersamanya? Psstt.."_

Mereka berdua bukan tak mendengar bisik-bisik itu. Sasuke mengulum senyuman, lalu berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno."

Mau tak mau Sakura ikut tersenyum, dan dengan susah payah membalas ucapan cinta Sasuke.  
"Ak.. uh.. gaa... me.. ntaa.. muu.. Sa a.. ss.. kee.. e... Uu.. i.. haa.."  
 _(Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke Uchiha.)_

Pasangan itu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kampus yang dituju. Hingga sampai di gerbang, Sakura dikejutkan dengan berbagai macam perlengkapan yang biasa diadakan untuk menggelar pesta.

"Ah, aku belum beritahu padamu ya."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

"Begini, sebelum wisuda, kami mengusulkan untuk diadakan pentas seni hari ini. Dan aku mengajakmu." ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan tan-nya, 'Sudah pukul 18.30. Tiga puluh menit lagi pertunjukan dimulai.' batinnya.

"Sakura, ke aula yuk!" ajaknya lalu perlahan mendorong kursi roda Sakura ke aula.

"Kau duduk di sini ya. Aku mau ke belakang panggung. Aku akan minta temanku untuk menemanimu." ucap Sasuke, ia mendudukkan Sakura di kursi paling depan. Agar Sakura bisa melihat penampilannya dengan sempurna. Semoga saja.

Sakura duduk sendiri sembari menatap ke arah panggung yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa, hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hai, kau Sakura 'kan?" sapa seorang laki-laki yang tidak Sakura kenal.

Sakura hanya menatap bingung.

"Ah, aku Naruto, temannya Tem― ah maksudku Sasuke, hehe. Tadi ia memintaku untuk menemanimu duduk disini. Jangan takut, ok?" jelas laki-laki itu dengan ramah dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sakura.

Pukul 19.00. Lampu secara serentak dimatikan, lalu dihidupkan lagi hanya di bagian panggung. Tak lama muncul sepasang muda-mudi yang Sakura yakini adalah pembawa acaranya.

"Yaa! Selamat malam semuanya! Terima kasih _blablablablabla.._ "

"Kau tahu? Nanti Sasuke akan menyanyi." bisik Naruto.

'Sasuke akan menyanyi?' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Setelah melewati beberapa kata sambutan dari orang-orang penting di kampus, juga beberapa penampilan mahasiswa-mahasiswi, tiba saatnya untuk Sasuke akan tampil.

"Penampilan kali ini berasal dari seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran! Dia cukup populer loh." Teriak pembawa acara pria dengan penuh semangat.

"Wahh, kira-kira seperti apa ya?" balas pembawa acara wanita.

"Baiklah, kita saksikan bersama-sama. SASUKE UCHIHA DARI FAKULTAS KEDOKTERAN! BERI TEPUK TANGAN KALIAN!" teriak kedua pembawa acara secara serentak dan gemuruh tepuk tangan mengisi aula.

Sasuke memasuki panggung. Dengan _mic_ yang sudah disediakan, ia mulai mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia mulai menunjukkan penampilannya.

"Terima kasih kepada teman-teman dari fakultas musik yang sudah membantu saya untuk menampilkan ini. Sejujurnya, ini sangat istimewa. Saya sangat bahagia wanita yang sangat saya cintai datang untuk melihat penampilan saya. Walaupun keadaannya tidak seperti orang-orang kebanyakan. Tapi dia adalah makhluk Tuhan paling indah di mata saya."

Beberapa orang bertanya-tanya siapa wanita beruntung yang dimaksud Sasuke. Mereka yang sudah tau, merasa terenyuh dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Lagu yang akan saya bawakan berjudul Cinta Tanpa Syarat. Lagu ini untukmu." sambung Sasuke.

Sakura? Ia tersenyum menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah. Ia tahu itu untuknya.

 _Ting.._

Dentingan piano mulai mengalun pelan.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam. Sambil mengingat waktu yang telah mereka lewati sampai saat ini, Sasuke mulai bernyanyi.

 _ **Aku, belajar mencintaimu..**_  
 _ **Mencintai tanpa syarat apapun..**_

Sakura ingat betul bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka. Ketika Sakura bertanya kenapa Sasuke bisa mencintainya, Sasuke hanya menjawab tidak tahu.

 _"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Itu saja."_

 _ **Meski, kau yang tersulit untukku.**_  
 _ **Tapi aku tak ragu..**_

Sasuke akui, bersama Sakura memang 'sulit'. Sewaktu Sakura masih sehat, ia harus sabar menghadapi sifat kekanak-kanakan gadis itu. Sifat jahilnya, ego-nya yang keras, cerewet, dan berbagai hal lain yang tidak Sasuke temui pada wanita-wanita yang sebelumnya pernah ia kenal. Ditambah lagi keadaan Sakura yang seperti sekarang. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke akan selalu menemani.

 _ **Kini, kita sudah semakin jauh.**_  
 _ **Bahkan sulit, untuk kembali..**_

Ketika Sakura divonis menderita _Spinocerebellar Degeneration_ oleh dokter, Sakura menghindari semua orang termasuk Sasuke. Hal itulah yang membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke sempat renggang. Tapi berkat kegigihan Sasuke, Sakura pun luluh.

 _ **Kuberi, semua yang ada padaku..**_  
 _ **Tanpa syarat apapun..**_

Sekali lagi. Seandainya sistem syaraf bisa didonorkan, ia akan memberi seluruh miliknya agar Sakura bisa normal kembali. Biarlah ia dan Sakura bertukar peran. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar Sakura tak perlu merasa kesusahan.

 _ **Aku ingin terus, ada di hatimu.**_  
 _ **Aku lelaki.. yang tak bisa mudah menggantimu..**_

Lirik ini sedikit mencubit pelan hati Sakura. Ia pernah menyuruh Sasuke untuk melupakannya dan mulai mencari wanita lain, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke marah. Tentu saja, Sasuke sangat mencintainya. Tapi apa salahnya? Ia hanya tak ingin membuat laki-laki itu terjebak dengan perempuan cacat sepertinya dan bahagia dengan perempuan lain yang lebih baik darinya. Tapi Sasuke menyadarkannya, laki-laki itu hanya bahagia dengan Sakura seorang.

 _ **Meski aku takut akan kelemahanmu..**_  
 _ **Ku takkan lari, karena cintaku sempurna..**_

Sasuke takut, penyakit itu akan membuat Sakura kehilangan harapan hidupnya. Sasuke takut, penyakit itu sewaktu-waktu akan semakin parah. Sasuke takut, penyakit itu akan membuat Sakura pergi dari sisinya.

Namun, ketakutan terbesar Sasuke bukanlah tentang kepergian Sakura yang bisa datang kapan saja. Tapi ketakutan terbesar Sasuke adalah membiarkan Sakura melewati semuanya sendirian.

Alunan suara piano terus berlanjut. Orang-orang yang menonton seakan ikut merasakan betapa besar cinta Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Sa.. a.. u.. kee.."

 _ **Kini, kita sudah semakin jauh.**_  
 _ **Bahkan sulit, untuk kembali..**_  
 _ **Kuberi semua yang ada padaku.**_  
 _ **Tanpa syarat apapun..**_

Sasuke meninggikan intonasi suaranya.

 _ **Aku ingin terus.. ada di hatimu..**_  
 _ **Aku lelaki.. yang tak bisa mudah menggantimu..**_  
 _ **Meskipun diriku takut.. akan kelemahanmu.. uu~**_

Sasuke mencapai nada tertingginya. Ia bernyanyi penuh penghayatan, seakan berusaha memberitahu Sakura bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya tanpa syarat apapun.

 _ **Ku takkan larii..**_  
 _ **Ku takkan larii.. uuhh ohh~**_  
 _ **Ku takkan lari, karena cintaku sempurna..**_

 _ **Cintaku, tanpa syarat apapun.**_

Dentingan piano terdengar semakin pelan, menandakan lagu akan segera berakhir.

 _Ting.._

Suara piano telah berhenti, membuat seluruh penonton memberikan _standing applause_ atas permainan musik Sasuke yang sangat indah. Hal itu terbukti dengan nampaknya beberapa orang yang menyeka airmata karena terharu.

"Wah, kau lihat? Itu untukmu loh! Sasuke hebat." ucap Naruto dengan semangat tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Sasuke benar-benar menyentuh hatinya.

Perlahan, Sasuke turun ke atas panggung dan berjalan menuju kursi tempat Sakura berada. Lampu sorot pun mengikuti kemana arah Sasuke berjalan.

Sebelum Sakura sadari, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan dengan perlahan Sakura menyambut.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda lalu membawa gadis itu ke atas panggung.

"Ke.. e.."

"Tenang saja, tak apa-apa." ujar Sasuke.

Semua orang menatap heran gadis yang Sasuke bawa ke atas panggung.

"Dia-lah yang saya maksud. Sakura Haruno. Sebagai mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran, saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang penyakit yang menimpa wanita yang saya cintai."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memandang wajah Sasuke yang tak gentar memperkenalkan dirinya kepada orang banyak.

"Dia menderita _Spinocerebellar Degeneration_ atau biasa di sebut _Ataxia_. Itu adalah penyakit yang menyerang otak kecil dan tulang belakang dan menyebabkan gangguan pada syaraf motorik. Penderita akan kehilangan kendali terhadap syaraf-syaraf motoriknya secara bertahap dan makin lama kondisi fisiknya akan makin parah. Awalnya mungkin penderita hanya akan merasa lunglai saat berjalan, lalu penderita akan sering terjatuh, tidak bisa menggapai barang dalam jarak dekat, tersedak, penderita ingin bergerak tapi tidak bisa bergerak, penderita ingin bicara tapi tidak bisa bicara, tapi penyakit ini tidak menyebabkan kerusakan otak sehingga penderita tidak akan kehilangan kecerdasannya dan tetap mengerti akan keadaannya." Sasuke mengentikan sejenak penjelasannya.

" _Spinocerebellar Degeneration_ disebabkan oleh mutasi gen ataupun keturunan. Yang berbahaya dari penyakit ini adalah saat sedang makan. Bisa saja penderita tersedak secara tiba-tiba, dan bila tidak mendapat penanganan secara lanjut, itu akan menghambat jalur pernapasannya dan mengakibatkan kematian. Penderita juga rentan dengan penyakit ringan seperti demam. Demam sedikit saja akan mengakibatkan pneunomia lalu kematian."

"Hal yang paling pahit adalah penyakit ini begitu penyakit langka dan sampai sekarang belum ada satu kasuspun pasien yang dinyatakan sembuh. Dengan kata lain, penyakit ini tidak bisa disembuhkan dan belum ada obatnya. Untuk saat ini, para penderita hanya dapat melakukan terapi sesuai gejala yang dialami untuk memperlambat perkembangan penyakitnya. Tetapi, bukanlah hal yang mustahil kalau pada masa yang akan datang diketemukan obat yang ampuh untuk menuntaskan penyakit ini, mengingat penelitian yang dilakukan secara terus menerus oleh para ahli. Saya harap, saya bisa menemukan obatnya. Terima kasih."

Riuh tepuk tangan kembali menggema di aula tersebut. Para dosen dan rektor yang hadir pun menatap bangga kepada Sasuke. Ada juga beberapa orang yang terlihat _shock_ ketika mengetahui bahwa penyakit itu belum ada obatnya.

Sakura kembali meneteskan airmatanya.

 _Seett.._

Sasuke menghapus pelan airmata di pipi Sakura. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua perempuan yang melihatnya iri. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ia membawa Sakura turun dari panggung lalu mendorong kursi roda Sakura keluar aula.

"Sa.. a.. ke.."

Sasuke menghentikan kursi rodanya, "Maaf ya. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu. Aku hanya ingin seluruh dunia tau kalau aku mencintaimu." ujarnya dengan raut wajah sangat bersalah.

"Sas.. ke.. e.."

"Ya? A-ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan gugup, takut gadis yang ada di depannya ini akan marah.

"..ma.. kk..si.."

Sasuke tersenyum mengetahui gadisnya tidak marah.  
"Sama-sama. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _5 tahun kemudian_

Kini, Sakura tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya terbaring di ranjangnya sepanjang hari. Bahkan menggerakkan ujung jarinya saja ia tak bisa. Suplai makanan pun harus ia terima melewati jarum infus. Tapi ia sama sekali tak sedih, tak pernah sekali pun ia marah pada Tuhan. Ia tahu, ia adalah orang istimewa yang Tuhan pilih untuk menderita penyakit ini. Karena penyakit inilah, Sakura tahu betapa berharganya hidup.

Sasuke sekarang tengah menempuh pendidikan untuk gelar S2-nya. Sesibuk apapun, ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani Sakura. Tak jarang ia bolos mata kuliah demi Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _14 Februari 20xx_  
Terdengar suara dobrakan pintu di ruangan dokter.

"Dok, pasien di kamar 148!" ujar seorang suster dengan panik.

Seketika dokter tersebut berlari sekencang mungkin ke kamar 148. Sesampainya di sana, ia mendapati seorang gadis yang sedang kejang-kejang karena kesulitan bernapas.

"Dokter! Dokter, tolong! Tolong dia! Selamatkan dia!" teriak laki-laki yang menjaga sang Gadis. Ekspresi panik, ketakutan, serta sedih menyatu dalam wajahnya.

Segera seorang suster meminta laki-laki itu tenang dan menunggu di luar supaya dokter bisa menangani sang Gadis.

Laki-laki itu menunggu dengan sangat cemas, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan doa-doa yang mungkin akan memudahkan sang Gadis.

Sekitar empat puluh menit menunggu, akhirnya pintu kamar sang Gadis terbuka. Laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam. Perasaannya tak enak, sang Dokter dan empat orang suster semuanya diam tanpa kata.

Laki-laki tersebut mendekati ranjang sang Gadis. Ia membelai pelan pipi gadis itu, terasa dingin. Lalu ia sadar,

"SAKURAAA!"

 _ **14 Februari 20xx, Sakura larut dalam tidur panjangnya yang dikelilingi dengan bunga-bunga. Meninggalkan duka mendalam bagi Sasuke.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian, terlihat Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju area pemakaman membawa sebuket bunga lily putih dan beberapa lembar kertas yang cukup besar.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, ia jongkok dan meletakkan bunga tersebut di gundukan tanah yang masih tersebar bunga-bunga segar.

 **Sakura Haruno**  
 **23 Juli 199x**  
 **s.d.**  
 **14 Februari 20xx**

"Hai, Sakura. Aku datang lagi. Kuharap kau tidak muak melihatku yang setiap hari kesini. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah bisa makan? Berlari? Tertawa? Apa kau sudah bisa tersenyum lagi sekarang? Sudah setahun sejak kau pergi, bagiku itu waktu yang lama sekali. Aku harus mulai terbiasa untuk hidup tanpamu. Itu sulit, tentu saja. Tapi aku tak akan mengeluh, aku harus kuat sepertimu."

"..."

"Oh ya, aku baru saja pulang dari acara pentas seni di kampus. Aku tahu kau melihatku bernyanyi. Kau suka, 'kan? Ah lalu, dua hari lagi adalah wisudaku. Aku akan menjadi dokter yang menolong banyak orang seperti cita-citamu dulu."

"..."

"Sudah sore, aku pulang dulu ya. Besok aku akan datang lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno." ucap Sasuke sembari meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat kertas-kertas lusuh yang berisi surat yang ditinggalkan Sakura untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 **"Sasuke, terima kasih karena telah menemaniku hingga kini. Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau relakan untukmu. Aku tahu sulit itu sangat bagimu dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Aku begitu takut kehilanganmu. Kau satu-satunya yang aku punya. Ketika kau membaca ini, aku sudah tidak sakit lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku bisa bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Semoga kedokteranmu sukses ya. Aku sangat bangga padamu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke Uchiha."**

.

.

 **-THE END -**

Yeeeayyy! Fanfic ketiga atan selesaaii.. hampir setahun yaa, telat pula :3 Mohon maaf kalo feel-nya kurang ngena, karena atan emang kurang bisa :3 Sasu OOC banget yaa._.

Ada yang familiar sama kalimat Sakura yang "Pada akhirnya, aku akan terbatas pada tempat tidurku. Tak ada yang akan mengerti hal yang aku katakan. Aku tak akan bisa berbicara, ataupun makan."?  
Ya, itu atan ambil dari dorama Ichi Rittoru no Namida. Pokoknya di atas atan udah tulis fic ini terinspirasi dari mana aja yaa _

Omedetou, Uchiha Sakuraa

Akhir kata, arigatoouuu! Jangan lupa klik favorite dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review-nya yaa! Aku terima apapun yang kalian kirim di kotak review.

Arigatooouuu :*


End file.
